Rosario Vampire: Juubi Chronicles
by Rigbutter96
Summary: In the world of Youkai, only one race has ever gone nearly exticnt. The Bijuu. Now, with a Ten tailed beast in the halls of Youkai, how will the girls react? With lust and desire of course! Naruto x Ruby Harem. Lemon!
1. Enter: Naruto the Juubi!

**AN: Just read a story by MaelstromBankai and I was inspired by it. He really did a good job on it, and I thought to myself, Rigbutter if you don't at least try, you might die! So here we are. And with no waffles.**

**Ages: **

**Naruto: 18**

**Ruby: 18**

**Moka, Tamao, Kurumu, and Mizore: 17**

**Yukari: 14**

(Chapter 1)

A dark room was illuminated by the light spilling from the now open door. A woman with long black hair tied to the sides in ponytails walked in, her pink corset, dress, and high heeled shoes making her a striking figure. She was Ruby Toujo, and she was here to alert her master- her new master- that it was time to begin his plans for Youkai Academy.

She walked quietly over to the king sized bed and pulled the orange comforter back, revealing a messy mop of black hair. The face of her master was in a content smile as he slept, the jagged whisker marks on his cheeks giving his devoid of baby fat face a feral look. Across the left side of his face were terrible scars that all coalesced at his left eye.

She smiled as she leaned down and locked lips with him. Even in his sleep he responded, his mouth automatically moving in tandem with hers. His eyes opened, revealing a pair of black eyes with red tamoes in them surrounded by red rings. His eyes seemed to grin as he suddenly pulled her to him, deepening the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

Ruby submitted to him, allowing him to pillage it. He trailed kisses down her neck to her pulse point, the image of a ten tailed beast in a circle. He licked and nipped at it as he started to rub her breasts through her corset. She moaned and squirmed under his ministrations, her sensitive breasts tingling in pleasure.

He stopped, causing her to groan, and stood. His lean and muscular body littered with scars that told of battles won and lost. His six pack abs were proudly on display as he stretched to his 6'3" frame. He turned to Ruby and smirked. He loved his wake up calls. "Ruby my dear, today is the day. It's time for the world to be granted the return of Naruto Uchiha."

Ruby shakily stood, aroused, as she responded. "Yes sir. Do you need anything?"

"No, but thank you for the offer. However, I do have something to tell you. I love my wake up calls." Naruto said.

Nodding happily, Ruby left the room so he could put his clothes on. Naruto turned to his closet and hummed in thought as he chose his outfit. He would be going to Youkai Academy, but he wouldn't wear that horrendous uniform. He instead chose a form fitting long sleeved black shirt and pants combo, a pair of black converse, black gloves and a dark green flak jacket. He tied an red and black clouded sash across his shoulders, and combed his spiky hair to be even spikier.

He left his room in his home, a villa in Italy, and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Entering, he sat at his spot at the square table and dug into the eggs and bacon on his plate. Ruby sat across from him, eating the same thing as him. After finishing, he washed the dishes in the sink and walked with Ruby to the door. Opening it like a gentlemen after grabbing his backpack, he walked with her to the bus stop at the edge of Monterigione and waited for the bus that would take them to Youkai Academy.

It came soon afterwards, the bus driver nodding nervously at the amount of power the blonde was giving off. He had been around for a _very _long time and had felt some _very _powerful monsters get on his bus, but they all paled in comparison to the boy. Seeing that the boy and his lovely companion were seated he took off.

Ruby took the time she had with her master to think about their relationship. When she had been younger and her parents died, she had been devastated. But then her old master had come, trained her to be a witch, and basically raised her. Then, five years ago, when she had been ten, he had come along. A monster a year older than herself had come and killed her master, offering her the chance to join him. She had jumped at it, not wanting to be left alone again.

Naruto had been kind, giving her a home in his villa, which he inherited from his dead parents, and anything she needed. He had allowed her to train in her magic, growing the plants of his garden to magnificent heights.

About two years ago, she fell for him. Hard. He had been so kind, so considerate, that she found herself deeply in love with him. He had mentioned, in passing, that his Youkai type required him to take on multiple mates. She had accepted this, and vowed to assert herself as the alpha female of the harem he would no doubt take.

She kissed his cheek as he stared out the window, pulling the face mask that was built into his shirt over his face. He looked at her, his eyes showing warmth in them as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. She snuggled closer to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The steady rhythm of it soothed her as she breathed in his scent.

Naruto looked out the window, seeing the mass of swirling energy that was taking them to the Academy. He went through his checklist in his head. Once at the school, he had to speak with the head master. He needed to get the man to allow him to attend as a first year, despite his father.

They arrived at the school, the dead trees giving it an eerie feel as the duo got off the bus. Naruto looked at the ravens in the trees and muttered. "And the raven only uttered, gently stuttered, nevermore."

Ruby giggled at his use of poetry, him having studied the fine arts for years, and looped her arm with his as she guided him on the path to the school. Halfway there, they heard a scream of "Look Out" and turned to the noise just in time to see a pink haired girl with green eyes ram her bike into Naruto.

Said boy casually stood after the crash and turned to help the girl who was frantically apologizing. "I'm so sorry! I'm anemic and I got dizzy and your… your… bleeding."

She stared at it hypnotically, entranced by the red liquid. The leaned on him, sinking her elongated fangs into his neck, savoring the sweet nectar. It was sweet, with hints of spice and sour in it. She moaned at the taste, the liquid pouring down her throat. She unconsciously rubbed against him, missing the look on Ruby's face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl drinking his blood. He could already tell she was a vampire. She was sucking his blood. It wasn't hard to figure out. After she had released him he straitened his shirt and sash. Turning to the pinkette, who was blushing from his looks, he said. "Hmm, due to the fact that you sucked my blood, I believe you're a vampire. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, Bijuu, and this is my dear Ruby Toujo, a witch."

Moka looked at the now known Uzumaki in awe. She had been taught that the Bijuu were the strongest monsters in the world, the most powerful being the Ten Tailed beasts. Her own father had forced it into her head that should she meet one, befriend it. After asking why, he said that strong Bijuu were known to be very territorial and would immediately assert itself as a alpha.

Her Inner Self was looking at the boy in curiosity. She too had been told of the Bijuu. And while Outer Moka was in awe, she was feeling his youkai amount. What she found was a large beast with two eyes and large rabbit like ears and one eye. Behind it were ten tails. He was a ten tailed Bijuu, the most powerful of them all! She started to speak to Outer Moka and instructed her to befriend him and stay out of his path.

Moka smiled and held her hand out, which Naruto firmly shook. "Moka Akayashi! Nice to meet you two!"

Her attitude was refreshing to the Uchiha. It had been a long time since he had talked to anyone beside Ruby and the people of Monterigione, who were scared shitless of him seeing how he owned the entire town, and he had high hopes that he would make more friends here. After all, it was part of the reason he even came here.

After they introduced themselves, they made their way to the school. Getting their schedules, they split up, Naruto and Ruby leaving Moka. They found their class and entered, interrupting. All the male students were looking at Ruby with lustful eyes while the females Naruto. After getting introduced and finding seats near the back, they sat and listened to Miss Nekonome talk about the purpose of the school.

They were interrupted again by the arrival of Moka, who upon seeing Naruto, glomped the Juubi of the Bijuu. All the males were giving him murderous looks while the females were giving Moka the same. The pink haired vampire sat to the left of Naruto while Ruby sat at his right.

Miss Nekonome continued her speech. "Here at Youkai, you are expected to learn how to hide in the human world. It is very important to have this skill as the humans rule the world now, and we are running out of places to hide."

An arrogant boy by the name of Saizo said. "Why don't we just eat them? I mean, after we have some fun with the girls of course."

Naruto piped up from his spot, wondering if Zetsu would be here and seeing Miss Nekonome looking nervous. "Idiot. We're here to learn to live amongst humans, not kill them. If we attack humans, they will learn of our existence and hunt us as animals. Experiments, 'Holy Crusades' by churches, annihilation, and genocide. All these things will happen if you don't shut the fuck up and think of the good of the monsters in the world. Now, I apologize to you Miss Nekonome. I didn't mean to interrupt your class."

Miss Nekonome just smiled and said. "It's alright… I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

The black haired Juubi smiled as he said. "Naruto Uchiha."

Nodding, the blonde Neko said. "Alright Naruto-Kun… wait, Uchiha?! As in, the Bijuu Uchiha?"

Naruto nodded as he said. "Yup! That's me! A Juubi."

All the class who didn't know were looking at the teen with awe and fear. He was incredibly strong. Even Saizo was rethinking his plan to get rid of the teen so he could get to the two girls with him. In the world of Monsters, Bijuu, even low tailed ones, were more powerful than Yoko. The vampires and the Bijuu had good relations, having helped each other in the past.

After class they were dismissed for the day, allowing then students to explore the campus. They got hungry and decided to eat lunch, Naruto giving a puppy dog eyed look to Ruby who sighed and used her magic to make a medium bowl of ramen appear. Naruto looked as if God had given him a waffle hut, and dug in. he stopped in horror when Ruby said. "Only one until tomorrow."

Sighing, he ate it with less gusto and they talked. Soon, Naruto felt a presence behind him, and smirked before he said. "Zetsu, come out. I know you're there."

A moment later, a tall teen with green hair and a white complexion came out of the ground. He wore the standard uniform of the school, minus the jacket, with large plant like leaves around his body. Zetsu sighed as he sat down, his yellow eyes filled with boredom. "Sup Naruto, Ruby, and new girl. How's it been?"

Naruto gave a nod to the teen, having sensed the cannibal as he approached. "Fine, Zetsu. So what were you able to find out about the Public Safety commission?"

The green haired living plant sighed as he looked at Moka. "Is she okay with being here? Some of my information is rather… grisly."

Naruto gave a stern look at Moka and said. "Moka, I think you should go. Zetsu isn't squeamish about things, and when he says something is grisly, then it might give you nightmares."

The girl pouted before smiling and nodding. "Sure. But I want to know what's going on, okay?"

His nod made her smile happily as she skipped off. Zetsu gave a nod as he said. "What I found was the Kuyo isn't doing his job. He only interferes in the affairs of the school when it suits him, and even then only to make a monetary profit. He takes bribes to arrest students from the more, wealthy, of the students. But that is a far cry from what he had going on. From the information I have, he has been secretly abducting some of the less known female youkai and selling them as 'exotic pets' to various wealthy monsters in the world."

Hearing this made Naruto's blood boil. "Ruby, Zetsu, I apologize for cutting our lunch short, but I have to go and speak with Mikogami."

He used his Juubi powers to change his clothing into that of his fathers. (Tobi's War Outfit) Kissing Ruby's cheek, he vanished in a vortex from his eye.

Zetsu looked at Ruby and said. "Well, I best be getting back to my spying."

He melded into the ground as Ruby went to the dorm she and her master/lover would be sharing. The apartment size room was the property of the Uchiha for years, seeing as they were amongst the most powerful of the Youkai. Getting things arranged and packed away, she sat and started to read one of her books.

This one with an orange cover, and giving her some ideas to try out later.

(Headmaster's Office)

Mikogami rubbed his temples as he looked at the parents of several key students. Issa Shuzen, Tsurara Shirayuki, Ageha Kurono, Cross Ichinose, and Fujiko Sendo all stood, talking about courses and things of that nature. How he wished something would come along, anything, to save him from the squabbling parents.

All at once, he felt an all too familiar energy appear, and turned to see a black haired teen sitting with a bowl of ramen in his hands. Opening his eyes, they saw the black orbs with red commas and lines spin. Mikogami swallowed nervously as the teen slowly ate his food, examining each of them as if they were livestock.

Finishing, he said, leaning back in the chair he had. "Now, care to tell me, Mikogami, why in the name of Kaa-Sama I don't obliterate your school? Why I don't just kill Kuyo and get all this PSC crap out of the way?"

Mikogami spoke, his voice subservient and humble, making the other parents look at him in slight shock. "I have no say in what goes on in the PSC. Due to several loopholes in the student charter, they can do whatever they want so long as I doesn't directly effect the school."

Nodding at that information, Naruto gestured to the parents. "Did you tell them?"

Issa spoke up. "Tell us what?"

"Tell you that Kuyo is currently searching for a vampire, succubus, witch, mermaid, yuki-onna, goken, and Neko to sell on the slave markets. That, all of your children are in extreme danger here. But, due to the Youkai Council, they can't be taken out of the Academy for any reason other than, and I quote, 'Pregnancy, Disease, Injury, expulsion, and/or death.'"

All the parents were ashen as they heard this. Fujiko looked at Naruto, worry in her eyes as she said. "And, you believe you can help? And how do you know this?"

Looking at her, he sighed dramatically and snapped his fingers. Out of the ground came Zetsu, a grin on his face. The Uchiha said. "Meet Zetsu Senju, son of Hashirama Senju, and my number one spy. And yes, I can help them. I already am by putting measures in place to ensure the total obliteration of the PSC. Kuyo thinks he's the 'God of Youkai?' Well, what happens when the 'God' meets a demon?"

His eyes flashed a deep red as they saw the same thing as Inner Moka flash before them. A large being with large rabbit ears and two eyes with commas and lines in them. Waving behind it were ten tails.

Standing, Naruto said. "As of this moment, I will be the one protecting your children. This I promise in the name of the Uchiha Clan."

In a flock of crows, he disappeared.

**AN: Got this going a few weeks ago, and just had to get the story just right. As of this moment, the harem is as such:**

**Ruby**

**Moka**

**Kurumu**

**Mizore**

**Tamao**

**Nekonome**

**Yuffie**

**And yes, Yuffie is from Final Fantasy 7. Can you guess what kind of Youkai she is?**


	2. Air how I have Missed Thee!

**AN: I have new inspiration for this story. Here is the second chapter, I hope you all really enjoy it.**

**Now for a rant.**

**I understand that some people feel that all stories dealing with Naruto requires him to be a complete idiot, but my stories aren't like that. This is a FANFICTION! A figment of my twisted imagination.**

**End rant.**

**Oh, and for those who care, someone used most of the first chapter of Naruto: The Grey side of the Force. And that person is GoldenDragonKing. I have no problem with sharing parts of my stories, but as all authors would most likely say, I expect to be given credit for the work put into making those pieces used. All I'm asking is that people PM him or review telling him this, so that he will admit to using my material.**

**On a better note, I would like to say that they direction he took the story is great, and I hope that he will continue it. I'm impressed at the way he wrote it, but I do want credit for the entire chapter he took from my story.**

**Please review if you agree.**

**Oh, and in connection to this story, Yuffie has been replaced by Sheeva. So the harem is now:**

**Ruby**

**Moka**

**Kurumu**

**Mizore**

**Shizuka Nekonome**

**Sheeva Shokan**

(Chapter 2)

It had been a few weeks since the arrival of Naruto at Youkai, and already word was getting out that he was the "Alpha of Youkai" and that he had already claimed two incredibly hot girls as his own. And while many of the male monsters of the school seethed that he had such hot girls, even more were scared about what he would do if they were caught looking at his girls.

The Uchiha was a very intimidating person, his laid back and easy going attitude quickly leaving him when a teen named Saizo attempted to "claim" Ruby and Moka from the Ten tailed Bijuu.

He was reported to be permanently eating food out of a straw, and the brain damage made him periodically lose control over his bowls.

Now here was the teen, sitting calmly at a table reading The Inferno by Dante. He had taken to reading the more dark books, and had become infatuated with the way that the Epic Poem wove a story of Dante's visit to Hell.

As for what the Uchiha thought of Youkai, he honestly thought that the students were garbage beneath his feet. All the males were here to find a mate to give them strong kids, and the females were of the same mindset.

Now while he wasn't a pervert, he did have a healthy appreciation for the female body.

Ruby could attest to that.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a yell from a nearby lake. Standing he made his way there and saw a busty blue haired girl laying on the ground, obviously the source of the yell. Making his way, slightly faster, to her, he asked. "Are you alright?"

The girl looked at him and cupped her breast. "Yes. It's just, these are so heavy. I couldn't help but fall down."

Giving a nod, Naruto picked the girl up ad started to make his way to the Nurse's Office. "So, may I ask your name?"

"Kurumu Kurono. And what is yours?" She batted her eyes at him, with Naruto feeling an illusion setting in.

Dispelling it, he answered. "Naruto Uchiha."

Kurumu looked at him, her eyes wide as she looked at the Alpha of Youkai. He wore a black shirt that said **Control the Population: Support Cannibalism! **on it. He had black faded jeans and black converse on. Tied around his right arm was an orange bandana. "Well then, Naruto," She said while grabbing his head and pressing it into her bosom, "You will be mine, right?"

Naruto pulled his head back and dropped her on the ground, getting a yelp from her. Looking at her and pointing comically, he said. "Oi! What the fuck? I help you, and you try and seduce me while casting an illusion on me? The fuck!"

Kurumu watched as he turned and sprinted away, her eyes narrowing as she remembered what her mother had said once about the Uchiha.

(Flashback)

Ageha looked at her daughter as she prepared to leave for Youkai. "Kurumu, whatever you do, if you meet an Uchiha, be nice and courteous to them."

Looking at her mother, Kurumu asked. "Why? What's so special about these Uchiha?"

"The Uchiha Clan is made up of Bijuu. And Bijuu are known to be very strong. They have no care for other races, only themselves. They are recognized as the most powerful race, but their numbers have been waning. Because of that, I want you to promise me, never mess with one." Her mother said seriously.

"Why? What would one of them do?"

"If a Bijuu is going to school with you, he'll be looking for strong mates. And due to this, he will seek out prominent females to claim as his own. I just want you to be careful. We succubae need to try and find our Destined Ones faster. Our race is dying out too fast. And if our blood mixes with theirs, they would be able to claim our lands as theirs."

(End Flashback)

"You will be mine, Naruto Uchiha. One way, or the other." Kurumu whispered.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto looked over his shoulder and shivered. He felt a forlorn feeling that he should start watching out for rapists. Looking ahead, he saw Ruby and Moka along with Zetsu waiting for him to eat lunch. Walking over to his friends, and in the case of Ruby and most likely Moka, mates, he sat down. Pulling out a scroll, he unraveled it and unsealed a bowl of steaming potato soup.

Grinning, he exclaimed. "And here comes the food!"

Digging in, the group kept up a casual conversation and were in the middle of a debate when they were interrupted.

"No Zetsu, Led Zeppelin will always be better than the Rolling Stones." Naruto said.

"And why is that?" The plant man asked.

"Because they had the sense to stop touring ages ago! The Rolling Stones are like, ninety, and they still-"

He was cut off by the arrival of a certain cyan haired girl. "I should have known it was all your fault, Moka Akashiya! You just had to get in the way of me and my destined one!"

Ruby frowned at being ignored but chose to watch as Moka replied, confused. "And who is this Chosen one?"

Kurumu became enraged as she tackled the pink haired girl. "It's Destined One you bitch!"

The two girls rolled around on the ground, their clothes slowly being ripped off as they did. Naruto n noticed that a crowd was gathering, mostly boys, and turned to Zetsu who nodded. The plant man let a few vines extend from his body and scare the foolish teens away.

Naruto pulled Kurumu off of Moka as Zetsu helped said vampire up. Kurumu snarled as she said. "Let go! She deserves to pay! All she's using you for is for your blood! That's all vampires want! She's a dity blood sucker!"

Moka burst into tears at that and ran away, Ruby following after a nod from Naruto. Said Uchiha scowled at Kurumu and said, in an icy tone. "Kurumu, I have no idea what the fuck goes on in the brain of a succubus, but I do know that what you said was uncalled for."

"But with me, you would be free from her." The blue haired female said.

"I don't like anyone who hurts someone precious to me." The Uchiha said with a glare before heading in the direction that Ruby and Moka had went, Zetsu following behind.

Kurumu sat there, a pondering look on her face.

(Later that night)

Naruto cracked his neck as he stood in only a pair of pajama pants and a white shirt, preparing for bed. A nock at his door caught his attention , and when he answered it, he was surprised to see Ruby there, wearing a red silk bathrobe.

"Can I come in?" The Witch asked, nervous as to what her plan may bring about.

"Of course." Naruto replied.

They sat on his bed for a few moments before Ruby said. "I had a talk with Moka today, and I told her about the multiple mate thing you were subjected to. And, if you got to know her better, she's willing to give it a shot."

"That's nice. She seems like a nice girl. But, that's not the real reason you're here, is it?"

Instead of saying anything, Ruby kissed him passionately. He returned it as he stripped her of her robe, exposing her to the night.

(The next day)

Moka looked at a strangely glowing Ruby as she sat at the lunch table, a curious expression on her face. Next to her was a grinning Naruto. Zetsu shook his head and ate his…

Looking at the box of cereal in shock, Moka read the label: **Artificial Human Bits, with real muscle!** Looking at the casually chewing man, Naruto answered her unasked question. "Zetsu is a cannibal. But, he eats a human substitute. No need to worry. Unless you choose to wear barbecue one day. Then you should run. He love barbecue."

They sat in a companionable silence that descended upon the table was shattered by the arrival of a regretful looking Kurumu. She looked at Naruto and asked. "Naruto, I'm sorry for my actions the other day. Can I please sit here and do you forgive me?"

"You can sit here, but it's not me you should apologize to." He replied.

The succubus looked at Moka and said. "Can you ever forgive me, Moka?"

The Vampire smiled as she said. "Forgive what?"

Seeing that she was forgiven, Kurumu grabbed Naruto and pressed his head between her breasts. "Yay! Now I get to spend time with Naruto!"

Said Uchiha's arms were flailing as he struggled to breath.

Escaping the massive bust, he yelled. "AIR, HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU!"

After that, they all sat down and spoke to each other, getting to know one another better, when a shadow appeared over the table. Looking up, they saw a large girl with an impressive bust and a hard face looking at them, her arms crossed under her bust, accentuating it nicely.

She had black hair tied in a ponytail, and wore the Academies female uniform, minus the jacket. Looking at them, the girl asked. "Which one of you is Naruto Uchiha?"

(Omake- Zetsu and Naruto go to prison)

Naruto and Zetsu sat in their cell, scared shitless as to why they were here. Seriously, how were they supposed to know that marijuana was still illegal in all the states besides Colorado?

A large shadow appeared and a large African American appeared in doorway. "The Boss wants to speak to you."

Grabbing Naruto, he lead the Uchiha away.

(Three Hours Later)

Zetsu looked up as he watched in silent shock as Naruto walked in. His hair was braided into cornrows and he had numerous tattoos all over his body. "Naruto, what happened?"

"I don't know. I accidentally kicked their leader in the balls, and was made their king. Soon after, I beat a man to death with a sock filled with butter. Zetsu, I wanna go home." Naruto answered, starting ti break down in the end.

Zetsu looked at Naruto and said. "Well, at least you aren't called Poonugget!"

Elsewhere, in an alternate Naruto dimension, Rosalie sneezed. Scowling, she had the distinct feeling that a certain fox that was staying with them would be dying soon. Cracking her knuckles, she made her way to said Uzumaki's room, only to be stopped by the sight of Alice covered in fox tails, Naruto's bare upper torso exposed for all to see.

Naked.

With a jolt, Naruto awoke from his dream. He had no idea what the fuck kind of dream that was, or who the hell Rosalie or Alice were, but the sounds of Ruby moaning, as he was still sheathed inside her, caught his attention.

Her mumble of "round two" brought a grin to his face.

(End Omake)

**And that is the long awaited second chapter to this story. Sorry about the two rants above, but those two things piss me off.**

**As for the Omake, read my Twilight Fox for what Poonugget is.**

**Have a nice day.**


	3. Yukari Learns an Important Lesson!

AN: I haven't updated this in a while, so here we are! And do to some excellent suggestions, I have a question: I am replacing Nekonome with Keito from the PSC. So Nekonome is paired up with Zetsu. And as for Sheeva, I have a certain member of the Akatsuki who will make an appearance and join the group. here's a hint: Money Money Money!

(Chapter 3)

Naruto looked at the large female that had just openly challenged him with confusion marring his face. Why would someone willingly seek him out just to challenge him to a fight? Albeit, not many people truly knew exactly what he was, as rumors spread that he was nothing more than some kind of Vampire Yoko hybrid. But still, come on! he had just sat down from dealing with the whole Kurumu episode and was prepared to eat his delicious ramen for the day when this crap happens! What next, his parents turn out to be alive and in hiding so as to protect him?

The girl, Sheeva, was strong if the Youkai signature coming from her was any indication. But now? Hell no! He was Naruto fucking Uchiha, the Juubi no Shinigami! The only being capable of surpassing his father, Madara uchiha, in shere power alone! Hell, his mother, Tia Harribel, was apart of the Nine-Tails clan of Bijuu! "I'm sorry, but I believe I misheard you. Did you say that you actually want to fight me?"

"Yes. This school has been filled with such weak males for as long as I can remember, but then you came along, the supposed 'Alpha of Youkai Academy.' I wanna see if there is any merit to that statement." Was the reply she gave him.

Shit. All he wanted was a nice day, then he has to deal with a Succubus, now he has this crap on his plate? Why couldn't he go to a nice, normal school? Oh right, fucking Kuyo had to try and make an illegal Sex-Slave operation and he was here to stop it, while also finding mates to help him restore his dying breed. Just perfect.

Sighing in exasperation, Naruto stood, his face equal with hers as he reined in his temper. After all, it wouldn't be cool for him to get angry and stop a mud hole in this chick. "Listen, I'll fight you. But not now. later, when I have a better chance to unwind and do homework."

Seeing his point, Sheeva agreed. "Fine then. But we fight next month, deal?"

"Deal."

After she had left Naruto turned to his group and said. "Well, I guess this means lunch is over."

Soon after, he disappeared in a flock of crows.

(Two days later)

The scores for the exams had been posted and naruto watched as his friends all found theirs. Zetsu had made it as the 32nd, Kurumu as the 75th, Ruby as 53rd, and Moka as 13th. But what surprised them is that Naruto had placed 1st out of every student in the school.

What they didn't know was that a little ways away a certain brown haired witch was seething. How dare that buffoon take her spot! She was the smartest, she was the best! It was no fair that he got to have Moka and be the number one in the school!

Listening in on their conversation, she began to formulate a plan.

"Wow Naruto, you got first! Congratulations!" Moka said, happy that her friend had made such an impressive score.

Kurumu smiled. "This calls for a celebration! I say an orgy at Naruto's is in order!"

Zetsu sighed at the blue haired girl before saying. "As much as he would enjoy that, it seems to me that he is in quite the predicament."

Following his pointed finger, the girls all saw Naruto surrounded by what scared even the most hardened monster. even Issa Shuzen feared these mindless, horrid creatures that preyed on the strength of anything.

Fangirls.

All the girls scowled as dark auras surrounded them, and unbeknownst to them, several other girls. One had light purple hair and eyes, the other a darker purple, one was a blonde, and the final one was surprisingly Sheeva.

Naruto was scared now. he had never felt fear before, so this was new to him. These random girls just started to cling to him, begging him to have their babies. Nothing he had ever gone through prepared him for this. He was saved by the arrival of a small girl, barely over ten years old.

From her attire, he guessed she was a witch. Releasing a miniscule amount of youkai, the fangirls scattered to all corners of the school. Looking at the girl, naruto smiled. "Yo! How you doin' today? Can I help you? My names naruto Uchiha!"

The girl smiled as well. "My name is Yukari Sendo, and yes, you can help me by staying away from Moka!"

Confused, Naruto asked. "Umm, why should I?"

"Because, she is too good for you! She's the smartest, prettiest girl in school and doesn't need a bad influence like you ruining her!"

"I think the choice of who she spends time with is entirely up to her. But, if you would be so kind as to spend some time with us, I believe that you can come to be a good friend."

Yukari scowled at him. How dare he patronize her. "I don't need you! i don't need anyone! I'm fine on my own!"

Naruto watched as she ran away, his eyes soft as he remembered all the years he had spent alone in the Villa, teaching himself the things a parent should. It broke his heart to see a girl have to deal with that. The fact that she was so young and in highschool no doubt made making friends difficult for her. Not only that, but she was one of the people on Kuyo's list made him very interested in her now. That and he could most likely be the one to extend a branch of friendship to her, and maybe, he could help her grow to be a strong young woman.

After all, he did speak from experience.

Narrowing his eyes as a trio of students followed the girl, Naruto said. "Zetsu, place one of your spore clones to watch after that girl. Ensure that she doesn't come to harm."

"Got it Boss."

Sighing to himself, Naruto walked away, lost in thoughts about his past and his future actions, too busy to see the concerned looks coming his way.

(Later)

Naruto growled as he dodged a swipe from a Lizardman. He had followed Yukari and had watched as she fought these fools. Impressed, he was about to leave when she fucking dropped her goddamn wand! seriously, it was like some giant force was making him out to be a freakin superhero!

Acting quickly, he dispatched the Lizardman and walked towards a shocked Yukari, who was clearly not expecting such an act of kindness. Kneeling beside her, he unsealed his first aid kit and examined her knee. "It appears to be just a few scrapes and bruises, although it may be sprained if the way you fell was anything to go by."

Tending to the shocked witch, naruto started to speak. "When I was a little boy, my parents disappeared, leaving me all alone. No one cared about me and many simply ignored me. So each day I trained, studied, and practiced to be the best at anything I do. But one day, the loneliness got to me, and I had to leave my home. I traveled to a distant place, and met a girl who had the prettiest pink eyes. She was crying as she held onto a dead old woman. After hearing her story, I offered to take her with me on my travels, and now she is what i would consider my best friend. if it hadn't been for her and her friendship, I would never have beaten the man who attempted to take my family legacy. Then I learned a simple truth: We are at our strongest fighting for the people we care for. Now, Yukari, do you want to come and hang with us and eat some ice cream?"

It was obvious as to what her choice was.

(Mikogami's Office)

The parents of the monsters that had been targeted by Kuyo all looked at the touching scene before them, a multitude of emotions running through their minds. Fujiko Sendo had a smile on her face at the young man who had given such wonderful advice to her daughter. She had been afraid that Yukari would be unable to make any friends this year, but those worries seemed to wash away.

Ageha looked on in indifference. She honestly disliked Bijuu, thinking that they were nothing more than overpowered bullies. It may have been bitter of her to dislike them due to her own experiences with Madara years ago, but this boy claiming to be his son couldn't possibly be as bad as the Elder Uchiha.

Tsurara watched in apathy, hiding her giddiness well. She had been close to Madara in her youth, his best friend, and when she found out that he and his wife, who was also one of her best friends, was expecting, she had been determined to set her future children up with it. Now it seems she had finally been given that chance.

Issa watched with nothing showing on his face, but Akasha was cooing slightly at the young man. On the inside he was dancing happily that Naruto had shown interest in Moka. He knew that if Moka were to marry into the Uchiha, then her future would be ensured and the Shuzen safe from any kind of attack by the other Vampire Clans for fear of retaliation from a Bijuu.

As for Akasha, she was so happy for her daughter. From what she had read in the letters that were sent to her, Naruto Uchiha was a kind man, if a bit weird and funny at times. It had worried her when Issa had told her of Kuyo's plot, and angry that the Yoko would even try it. Her worries increased when she learned that a Bijuu was at the Academy, but after learning who his parents were, she relaxed. Tia had been one of the best, most kindest friends, she had ever had.

From the looks of things, he had inherited his fathers near impossible levels of strength and his mother's calm headedness.

The only one who was angry was Gyokuro, who had come along because of boredom. She hated Bijuu. They were the only race capable of defeating Vampires, and she had been a part of the group that attempted to extinguish them from existence. She had specifically targeted Madara Uchiha, as he was the only person to ever not fall for her looks, and Tia Harribel, as she was considered the Alpha Female of Youkai during their years there. She had spent years searching for them, and when she did find them, they fucking disappeared!

Now their son was here and ruining the carefully laid plans she had made to ensure that the various Youkai in the world remain subservient to the Vampires.

They watched as Naruto picked up Yukari and placed the girl on his shoulders, walking back to the Academy, not noticing the dark purple haired girl who crept out of the woods as he did.

(With the girl)

The girl had dark purple hair and brown eyes. She had on a black button up shirt and red tie, with a black mid thigh length skirt and black pantyhose. She wore black heels and had on a PSC coat on.

She was simply known as Keito, and she was interested in the 'Alpha of Youkai.'

From the information she had learned from the various students, Naruto Uchiha was considered one of the best and brightest. Kuyo had heard about the Bijuu, even if the rumors of his Youkai type were false, he still wanted to be sure of the weaknesses the young man had.

And while she was cruel to an extent, she did understand that some of the things Kuyo was doing were unforgivable. But, she had found naruto's weakness: he was a bleeding heart. Anyone who needed help or asked for help got it, no matter what.

Sighing, she made her way back to Youkai, ready to report what she had found out to her boss.

Unknown to her, Zetsu had been watching her and he grinned. he finally found the lead that Naruto needed.

(That night)

Naruto went over the facts that Zetsu had given him earlier. Kuyo had sent a girl, Keito, to spy on him for weaknesses. And though he would hate to do it, naruto needed to use his friends as bait to get more information out of the spy.

But not without leaving them protected.

Which was why he was on the phone talking to a friend whose sister had been permanently crippled by Kuyo after he... punished...her.

"So, are you interested in a new job, Kakuzu?"

AN: And it ends here. bet you didn't expect that, now did you? As for the inclusion of Kakuzu, he will be a new type of Youkai created just for this story, a Majin. Any questions?


	4. A Little Dip with a Homicidal Mermaid!

AN: Whatcha gonna do people? New chapter and an excited me! I have several surprises in store for you, as well as the inclusion of Tamao in the harem. That goes as such:

Ruby  
Moka  
Kurumu  
Mizore  
Tamao  
Keito  
Shizuka

Zetsu has his own pairing as well:

Sheeva

Oh, and for those of you who think I described the Juubi as a fucking rabbit, please look up a picture of the Juubi. Instead of having one eye, though, I gave it two.

Oh, and the PSC girl is out of the harem, and Sheeva will be going to Zetsu. Shizuka will stay with Naruto.

(Chapter 4-True Nature of the Bijuu )

Naruto leaned against the wall of the school, casually sipping a juice box. Yeah, that's right, even badass motherfuckers like him needed to stay hydrated. And what better way than his juice box? No other way was better! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Juice Boxes were for the people who had no time to actually buy shit. He was Naruto Uchiha, and he never, ever, had time for anything but his plans and his bare essentials, ie: Sex, Food, Sleep, Video games, waffles, and ramen.

Now if only he could find a way to combine them all...

Finishing his drink, Naruto ambled towards the cafeteria, a mild hunger setting in as he did. He hadn't eaten anything today, and was rather peckish. He hoped that Ruby had made a soup today.

The sound of a scuffle caught his attention as he turned the corner, only to come face to face with the sight of a several teens in pink coats glaring at him. Raising an eyebrow, he smiled in a lazy manner. "Yo! Can I help you?"

One of them stepped forward. "Yes you can stay away from Moka!"

Another one stepped forward. "Kurumu Kurono!"

A third stepped forward. "Yukari Sendo!"

And the final one stepped up. "Ruby Toujou!"

All at once, they all said. "We are a part of the Love Club! Devoted to our worship of these lovely ladies!"

Naruto looked at the pests before him in very thinly veiled annoyance. He especially disliked the one who apparently worshipped Yukari. That was creepy and weird, as well as creepy. Did he already say creepy? Oh well, it's just doubly creepy. Sighing, Naruto looked at them all with a glare, releasing a minute fraction of his youkai, stealing the air from the perverts lungs. In a deadly voice, he spoke. "Listen good and well, if I see any of you ever again, or trying to do anything inappropriate to any of the girls that all of you have proclaimed you love, then I will do horrible, unspeakable things to you. Things that can get me killed for being a war criminal. Things that would make a vampire cry. Things that your pathetic brains would be unable to cope with, causing you to become nothing more than useless vegetables. Have I, in any way, made myself unclear as to my instructions?" At their fearful shakes of heads, he smiled brightly. "Good! Then if you excuse me, I have a lunch to eat as well as girls to warn about this pathetic group of refuse that thinks that they can intimidate a predator."

After he left, the Leader turned to the chubby one and asked. "Did you shit yourself?"

He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the answer.

(Later)

Naruto roamed the halls, examining each club stall in boredom as he did. Today was the day that they had to pick a club to join for the year. He had already vetoed several clubs, clubs that had nothing to do but be a pervert.

And while he was a bit of a pervert, as all males were, he kept it under control and monitored. He had no reason to chase girls skirts all the time, and even then he had no want to lower himself to that pathetic existence. He was the fucking Juubi! The absolute strongest Bijuu in existence! He already had a mate who practically threw herself at him!

A crowd of boys caught his attention as he walked over to a booth, filled with scantily clad females, one of which had the most beautiful smile. He stood to the back of the group, watching as the girl explained the finer points of the Swimming Club, before she noticed him.

The girl, Tamao, blushed and smiled sweetly at him, before a strange sensation of hate overcame her desire, making her look at Naruto with sharp eyes. "Hello, care to join the swimming club?"

At that time, all of the girls that (As far as he knew) were vying for his attention walked up. Moka looked nervous about swimming while Kurumu gushed at the thought of Naruto seeing her in a swimsuit. Ruby gave the idea some thought and conceded that it would be a decent idea if tried.

Naruto looked at the girl and smiled politely. "As much as I would love to swim with you, Tamao, I believe that some of my friends wouldn't like the idea very much."

"Oh nonsense! Everyone has to swim eventually in their life! Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Tamao asked.

(Two Hours Later)

"Exactly this." Naruto mumbled with a twitching eyebrow as he wore a pair of orange swim trunks. It had started out fun, he had to admit that, but soon it turned even creepier than the perverted group that he had confronted earlier.

Zetsu had somehow been coaxed into a pair of green trunks, his white body for all to see his nice definition. After they had gotten here, Tamao had immediately attached herself to Naruto, getting several glares, some hidden, others not.

Then, it turned out that she, along with the other girls of the Swimming Club, were all mermaids. And they tried to eat him and Zetsu. If the plant like teen hadn't of been able to sink into the ground, then no doubt he would have been salad.

Not so much for Naruto. He was stuck standing atop the water by channeling youkai to his feet, surrounded by a transformed Tamao and her 'friends'. Looking at them, he sighed as he made handsigns, remembering a certain ability his father had in his library.

"Lightning Release: Shock Palm!" He slammed his now lightning covered hand onto the surface of the water, sending electrical shocks coursing through the mermaids in the water, knocking them unconscious. Naruto looked at the after effects of the attack and gave a sad nod. He hated using violence to solve his problems, preferring to speak and use logic to make his opponent realize that they were in the wrong.

It went against the nature of Bijuu to not seek out violence, as they were naturally trying to find the strongest opponent and defeat them, raising their status through combat. It was a barbaric system that had lead to the near obliteration of their race, and Naruto had made a vow to put a stop to the system of hate and violence.

Picking up a shocked Tamao, Naruto watched as Zetsu dealt devastating blows upon a foolish mermaid who thought she could sneak up on him. She was promptly knocked away by a giant root that had burst from the ground.

Nodding to his friend, they made their way to the other girls, who had finished their respective battles. Seeing the unconscious form of Tamao, Yukari asked. "What're you going to do with her?"

Looking at the young witch, Naruto said. "Take her to the infirmary. This entire event has left a bad taste in my mouth."

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked.

"This was obviously a trap, set by someone to try and get rid of us. There is evidence that Tamao was under a strong illusion to make her more aggressive. I want to know who and why."

They all nodded in understanding, having come to a similar conclusion while fighting. All of the girls had glassy eyes, as if they weren't aware of their actions. If so, then someone powerful wanted them dead.

Naruto had a feeling he knew who, but kept it to himself. That person had been one of the four monsters who had supported the annihilation of his race, and had been off the map for years after. That person was responsible for opening the portal that sucked his mother and father away, leaving him alone.

If it was that person, then he would relish the feeling of their heads being ripped from their body.

But for now, he had to deal with a confused mermaid waking up in his arms. Tamao looked at the, in her opinion, heavenly man sent to her. (AN: HAHAHAH!) It was as if God had created this man just for the pleasure of females. What with his scarred face and chest, his ripped and muscled chest, and his kind eyes, he was what many would consider the perfect package. And the way he smiled softly at her, as if to put her at ease made her warm inside.

So they talked, Naruto and his group to her, about the whole experience, and she apologized profusely for her actions in attempting to, in Yukari and Kurumu's words, 'rape and eat him.' She quickly became friends with Ruby and Moka, who both understood that she had been confused and not in control of her actions, leading them to realize that there was a bigger threat out there than just the PSC.

(later that night- The Uchiha Apartment)

Naruto and Ruby sat across from a tall, tanned man with shaggy brown hair and stitches all across his body. He was Kakuzu, a member of the Ragdolls, who were living creatures with the ability to prolong their lives by eating hearts.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to enroll here, just so I can help you take down Kuyo?" The man asked. At Naruto's nod, he nodded. "Ok. Sure. Let's do this shit."

Naruto looked dumbfounded at that. "Seriously?"

"Sure. I mean, I am getting paid, right?"  
(The Next Day)

naruto looked at Nekonome-Sensei as he and Ruby walked to class, seeing the raincloud over her head as she walked the other way. He stopped and asked. "Umm, Neko-Sensei, is something wrong? You seem awfully down in the dumps today."

She sighed as she looked at her star student (And secret crush) and answered. "Well, the school's going to shut down my club, the Newspaper Club, if I don't get people to join up soon. Can you please help me?"

Naruto nodded, seeing a tactical move in joining a club with access to all parts of the school. "Sure. I'd be a good journalist."

Ruby nodded as well. "And I could help set the print."

Soon, all of the group came randomly out of the woodwork, confusing Naruto who glared at the writer for making things too easy for him.

Moka gave a happy smile as she said. "I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so I can be the editor!"

Kurumu said. "And I can write cooking tips."  
Zetsu gave a brief nod. "I am a good investigator."

Yukari beamed. "I can write homework advice."

Tamao said, almost sheepishly. "Well...I suppose I can do an advice blog."

A new voice spoke up, deeper and full of wisdom. "And I can sell the Newspaper."

Everyone looked at the newcomer as he leaned against the wall. he had shaggy brown hair and green eyes with red where the white should be. he had solid muscle on him and was pretty tall, almost as tall as Zetsu. he wore the male school uniform, but not the blazer, and had the cuffs rolled up to his elbows, revealing thick stitches on his arms. Yukari asked the question everyone but two certain individuals wanted to know. "And who are you?"

The man grinned as he extended his hand out to her. "Kakuzu Heart, at your service."

(Elsewhere)

A man looked at his lovely companion, a beautiful blonde, and both nodded. They had been gone for over a decade, nearly two, from their beloved son, captured by a man who wanted the power of the Bijuu.

Now they had a chance to escape.

To escape the man-god Pain.

AN: This is what I have decided to call this part of the story the 'Introduction of Future Bad Guy' part of the story. And no, it isn't Nagato. nagato has his part in the story, and will be a minor character.

Next chapter is the cemented Harem, so for those of you who have a suggestion as to who should be in it, suggest now or forever hold your peace.

(Omake)

Ruby looked at naruto, a gasp escaping her as he nipped and sucked at her neck, her hands tied to the bedposts as he had his wicked way with her. She felt his thickness enter her, pushing all the way to the entrance of her womb, tickling it as she gasped and writhed in pleasure.

As he pulled out, she gasped and moaned at the feeling of losing the large piece of man meat from inside her. Naruto leaned over to her head and whispered. "Ruby. Ruby. Ruby1 Ruby! RUBY! RUBY!"

Ruby awoke to see a blushing Moka as she raised her head from her desk, observing the class as all of the males and females blushed from what she had been saying in her sleep. She looked at Naruto, who was equally asleep, and wondered what he dreamed about.

(Naruto's Dream)

Naruto groaned as he felt her lips on his dick, her soft tongue worked wonders for him as he bucked his hips. He felt his release and he sighed in relief as he felt her lick it all up.

Standing before him was a giant, woman shaped bowl of ramen, wearing a bikini, and he was so happy. The only way it could get better was if...

A giant waffle came running through the hall, being chased by a bowl of potato soup.

He watched as Ramanista went back to work on his dick.

(Real World)

Kurumu awoke with a start as she found herself laying at her desk in her room, drooling. Looking at the cup of Red Bull and teriyaki sauce, she growled out. "Next time I see Zetsu, I'm gonna castrate him for giving me this recipe!"

(End Omake)


	5. Just Another Day in the Life of Naruto!

AN: A new chapter has arrived, and the final harem! Due to me getting so many requests, I have added some people.

Ruby  
Moka  
Kurumu  
Tamao  
Keito  
Mizore  
Shizuka  
Juri Han

So yeah, the PSC girl is in the harem! Zetsu will be paired with Sheeva, and Kakuzu doesn't get a pairing as he is too greedy.

(Chapter 5)

The group all sat in their homeroom, which was the first meeting place of the Newspaper Club, waiting for this guy named Gin Morika to show up. Kakuzu was quick to make friends with everyone, as he was almost likable. If it wasn't for his unnatural greed, they would have assumed that he was a banker or something.

Naruto sat at a desk, scribbling furiously as he looked up at Zetsu, also scribbling furiously. The both of them had seen it fit to decide who was the better artist, and so a contest had been made: Whoever made the best drawing, wins!

As soon as Naruto was prepared to show off his now finished masterpiece, the door opened and who they assumed was Gin walked in. He gave each of the girls a bouquet of flowers, a charming smile on his face before it fell as each destroyed his flowers a different way. Moka just placed them on a desk, before going back to looking at Naruto's drawing. Ruby animated them with her magic and had them do a dance. Kurumu just tossed them away. Tamao dropped them.

Looking at Naruto, Gin felt a deep sense of anger filling him at the seemingly imposing Alpha. He had heard rumors of an Uchiha in the school, but had dismissed them. This kid didn't look all that tough, and he was so sure he could beat him.

"Hello everyone!" He began. "My name is Gin Morika, the Club President! As you may know, the goal of this club is to find the most interesting stories and write them so others may know! I expect each of you to lay down your lives for this, and be ready to go into the heat of the action!"

Naruto had to give the pervy werewolf props, he certainly had charisma. But he was nowhere near his level. If the teen even thought of trying anything, then he would be disposed of properly.

But the Uchiha had bigger worries. Tonight was the Full Moon, and his Bijuu nature demanded he find a mate to spend the night with. If he didn't, well, it would get messy.

And not in the good way.

His instincts demanded that he mate with one of the females that had been marked by him, and only one had. Ruby had already spoken to him about it, and he was worried that she was becoming a nympho. She had, in the past two weeks alone, dragged him into the woods for a 'quicky' that nearly made them late to several classes.

And then there was that eerie feeling that they had been watched.

Elsewhere, two certain purple haired girls sneezed.

Today, the Uchiha had decided to wear a long sleeved black shirt, full black gloves, black pants and converse. An orange scarf was wrapped around his neck as he finished his drawing, having completely ignored Gin as the girls were ordered to hang pictures, while Kakuzu and Zetsu were sent to get more paper.

Having finished, he looked up and narrowed his eyes as Gin tried to look up the girls skirts, and kicked the chair that the werewolf was sitting on, sending the teen sprawling to the floor. When he got up, all of the girls had sharp, pointed, or blunt objects made specifically for maiming and beating perverts.

What happened next was so gruesome that the author had trouble even typing it, as Gin was forced to endure a torture so horrible, that even Naruto, captain of the anti-pervert league, had to bow his head in sadness for the creation of another castrated male.

After they were done, Naruto was given several kisses on his scarred cheeks, getting a glare of envy from Gin, who was recovering on the floor.

(Elsewhere)

Kuyo was sitting in his office, reading a certain orange novel, as he awaited for Keito to come back and report on the student that had caught his attention. said girl walked quietly into his office, trying to find a way to keep Kuyo from attacking or provoking Naruto, while at the same time not drawing attention to herself or her crush.

She stood there as the blonde Yoko gazed at her, sweating slightly as his cold eyes roamed over her form. She knew what he did to the girls that caught his eye, whether they were members of the PSC or a student or teacher, he always got what he wanted. She had done a lot to try and keep his attention off of herself, as she had seen a girl after a day with him.

Her ovaries would forever be fried, her unable to have any kind of child.

"Report." He ordered.

She took a breath and set the folder on his desk for him to read. When he grabbed it, she had to avert her eyes elsewhere.

(Folder)

Subject name: Naruto Uchiha  
Age: 18  
Sex: Male

Abilities: Unknown

Relationships: Has several friends amongst the freshman class, as well as several teachers. Commands great respect from the Kendo Club, and has many friends and allies both in and outside of school.

Other: it should be noted that he is going into his species heat cycle this Full Moon, and as such, will be more aggressive in anything he does.

(Folder End)

Kuyo set the folder down and leaned back. While this information was useful, he wanted more. Maybe if he set some things up, some violent encounters, then he could get information on abilities and techniques, so that he could prepare for the inevitable battle to come. "Dismissed." As Keito turned to leave, she was stopped as Kuyo said. "When was the last time you and I had some alone time?"

She almost shivered at the lust filled tone in his voice. It made her nearly cry at the thought of losing herself to this...monster. The only reason she was even a member of the PSC was to find her sister, and she was nowhere to be found. "Never, Kuyo-Sama."

"Then, in three weeks, clear your weekend schedule." He was delighted by her repressed shiver as he watched her leave. He turned to the shadows as a figure wearing a dark black robe appeared.

"Well done. Even with this information, we can more easily destroy the last of that wretched race of Bijuu. But, we will need to wait until the day of the Red Moon for it to begin. Any sooner and he will just heal from any injury. And despite what you think, you are too weak to defeat a Bijuu." The Figure said.

Kuyo nodded. "It will be done." He knew he wasn't strong enough to fight a Bijuu. But, if he was to kill the last one, then he would be revered as a God by everyone.

After all, why be God of Youkai when God of the World was so much better?

(With Naruto)

The Uchiha frowned as he felt someone follow him. Again. It had been amusing at first, but now, it was getting stalkerish. he stepped behind a tree and waited for his stalker to come out. he peered around his cover and looked at the attractive girl with long purple hair and pale purple eyes as she stepped out of the treeline.

He did as well, startling her at his appearance. He sensed her youkai and found her to be a Yuki-Onna, and he smiled softly. She had obviously thought of him to be her flower thingy lover husband thing. He had no idea what the hell he was to her.

He raised a hand and smiled at her, making her cheeks go red. "Yo! Pleasant day for a walk in the woods. Care to join me since you seem to be following me already?" He paused as he spoke again. "By the way, my names Naruto Uchiha."

"Mizore Shirayuki." Was his quiet reply. He kind of wanted some companionship, especially after pranking Gin all day.

(Flashback to Earlier)

Naruto watched as Gin looked through the bathroom window into the girls shower, his face set in a frown. He smirked as he disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind Gin. "Boo!" Gin jumped and glared at him as he turned around. "Whatcha doin' Senpai?"

Gin smirked at this. If he played his cards right, then Naruto would be declared a pervert, and he would get all those ladies that Naruto had hanging off his arms. "Nothing much, why don't you take a peek through this window?"

Seeing his game, Naruto smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly, as in the next second, Gin was unconscious with a vine wrapped around his body, effectively tying him up. Naruto nodded at Zetsu as he and Sheeva came out of the woodwork.

Naruto had managed to get the two together after constantly dodging Sheeva's attempts at getting him to fight, and when the two met, it was love at first sight.

Sheeva sneered at Gin and asked. "What are you going to do to him?"

Naruto smirked evilly, and for some reason, it made shivers go down their spines.

(Elsewhere)

Madara snapped his head up as he felt an inexplicable sense of pride for his son. "When we get out of this place, Naruto, my son, we will have to speak of the pranks you pulled, I pulled, and the pranks we'll pull together."

Harribel just shook her head at her husband, and went back to sleep.

(Back with Naruto, Zetsu, and Sheeva.)

"Just watch." Preparing his Body Flicker technique, Naruto took a breath and yelled as loudly as he could. "HOLY SHIT THOSE ARE HUGE KNOCKERS!"

Flickering away, Naruto laughed his ass off, alongside his two accomplices, as Gin was brutally beaten into the ground.

(End Flashback)

Naruto and Mizore walked through the woods, talking quietly as they did. It was nice, not having to worry about Kuyo, protecting people, or if Batman would ever find him, Naruto realized. he had never really relaxed in his time here, and yes, he did have fun, but he never relaxed. Maybe he could take a break and go on a trip.

Yeah. It wasn't a bad idea, as Spring Break was coming up. Maybe he could take everyone to the Villa, invite their families, and get to know everyone. Granted, it would reveal his identity, a big no-no for him right now considering the supposed extinction of his species.

It would give him the chance to teach Yukari more about pranks and seals, something she said many witches would kill to know. Moka would like the friendly atmosphere. Kurumu the shopping. Tamao could find the pool fun. Maybe even Mizore if she chose to come. Hell, he could incite everyone, their families, and their dogs and they would all fit in his house.

His father had had big dreams of a big family, and had built the villa for a large one. He had put all of his hopes in resurrecting the Bijuu on his and his own shoulders, and Naruto was going to do it.

But tonight, tonight he would spend time with Ruby, as she had been feeling rather neglected during his acquisition of future mates. And Naruto understood. She had every right to be jealous. For years she had been the only one he had ever needed, and now several girls had come into the picture.

All that he could do was ensure that she was happy.

AN: And done for now. I have a favor to ask: does anyone want to write the Lemon for next chapter between Naruto and Ruby? If you do, please PM me, then when you are done, re-PM me with it. My Email isn't working right now. Make it as freaky and full of weirdness as you want. Just remember, Naruto is always dominant, and Ruby is submissive.

(Omake- Madara and Harribel)

Madara and Harribel had always been together. Since the day that their mothers had allowed them to play with each other, they had been inseparable. When they had gone to Youkai, they had been an obvious couple, and no matter who or what got in the way, they were always destined to be together.

But, Madara's father had deemed the blonde woman not good enough for the Uchiha Clan, and had demanded that Madara, in an effort to boost the finances of the near extinct species, marry a vampire named Gyokuro.

When Madara refused and even threatened to leave the clan, his father relented and the two married. Their life was perfect.

Until the day that the spurned Gyokuro came back.

It had been when their son, Naruto, was very little. She had come in the middle of the night, the one thing in the world capable of killing a Bijuu in hand, and attacked. Madara, in an effort to save them, used Kamui to take the weapon and themselves far away, and had hoped that Naruto would be safe.

From what Madara could understand, they would be able to get back when the Red Moon appears in the sky, and Naruto unlocked the Juubi's true power.

Madara Uchiha was always a kind man, but when you messed with his family like Gyokuro did...

Well, shit got messy.

And that doesn't even count Harribel, who was even more pissed that she had missed a decade and a half of her sons life.

She was even more pissed that he wasn't a virgin anymore.

(End Omake)


	6. Naruto's Full Moon Lemon!

An: This chapter is basically an entire Lemon, courtesy of Lucas Bane, a very skilled writer. Everyone give him a round of applause and salute this man, as he is a new and official member of the Nox!

He did a good job, and has included some S&M things in here, so enjoy!

(Chapter 6)

It was late at night as Naruto entered the Uchiha apartments, a large amount of primal lust flowing off of him as he flickered etween his halfway human form, and his full human form as he walked to his bedroom. It was the full moon, and he was feeling the effects of this months mating cycle.

He reached the door and turned the nob.

(Lemon)

The door to the room opened up slowly, revealing a highly hormonal Naruto, thanks to the effects of the moon out tonight. However, he would be able to let himself all out as he was aware that Ruby would most likely pick this night to do something special. He wasn't disappointed as right in their bedroom, he found his beautiful witch sprawled out on his bed, arms spread out and legs rubbing together excitedly. Her took a moment to admire her choice of clothing, or lack thereof.

She wore a kinky BDSM dominatrix outfit, though the roles would surely be reversed for this occasion. Her outfit consisted of all black; her gloves going to her biceps, high-heeled boots going to her knees, a pair of panties that were of leather and seemed normal on one side, yet the other was just a few thin strings where they both met in the back to form a thong. Her top consisted of a pair of belts that wrapped underneath her impressive bust, and had a tight strap of cloth wrapping across her breasts just enough to conceal her nipples.

"Hello, Darling. I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for so I made some suggestions," she said in a sultry voice that was thick with lust, her chest already rising and dipping with her pants as she was anticipating the events of the night before them.

Beside the bed was a tray with a set of tools already laid out in preparation for the night. Apparently, Ruby was preferring S&M as the tools consisted of some handcuffs, a collar that was covered in sharp spikes, some rope, and a mouth gag. She was feeling extra daring as she also laid out a whip with a flog at the end.

He looked from them to her and gave her a predatory smirk, one that sent shivers down her spine. "I've got something special planned," he announced.

Fortunately for both of them, he was thinking along the same lines as she was, except with his own twist. He shed his clothes immediately, not bothering with taking his time to make her wait..or to make himself wait. His blood was already boiling and he had been smelling the desire rolling off of Ruby today in waves. He'd been subduing the urge to bend her over the closest object and he was finally going to release his frustration. That smell of hers has only increased ten-fold as she saw his naked body before her.

"Please Master, your servant has been a naughty girl. She needs to be punished," the witch moaned longingly.

Her answer was for him to lower himself just above her body and capture her supple lips in a fierce, hungry kiss. She moaned into it as his tongue entered her cavern. While she normally would like to put up a fight, this night was special, and it was all about the Biju on top of her. This was his night and she would willingly and happily submit to him with no challenge. Her body was his to do with as his pleased.

As his tongue ravaged her mouth, arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist to give her leverage to start grinding her lower body against his, her womanhood combing his dick for all it's worth. He could feel her pussy leaking juices already, and to feel it on his bare member was almost enough for him to ravage her than.

But no, not just yet. He roughly ripped her arms from their perch and held them to the bed on the sides, forcing her to look at him with a confused expression only for that to morph into a half-lidded moan as his mouth assaulted her neck. The sensations of his tongue tracing patterns on her neck made her body shudder in delight and only made her redouble her pelvic movement's speed, quite literally jerking him off.

He dragged his teeth across her skin, stopping several times only to make a very visible bite mark with his teeth, their sharpness easily drawing blood each time as well as a scream of ecstasy from his mate below. By now, she was already begging for him to enter her.

"Master…p-please…I need..you inside me…" she panted while she spoke, showing her direness, but he growled at her in response. A rough hand gripped her neck, choking her but not enough to cause injury.

She gazed up into his fierce, red eyes in submission, knowing she overstepped herself.

"You don't order me, Ruby. As for you punishment, I have the entire night to make you beg for mercy. I will hear nothing but your moans and your screams will be heard from here to the dimensions nearby."

She tried to cough as tears came to her eyes from the choke he had on her. One would think she wanted to be in another dimension herself, but that's just from a perspective of the ignorant. The pain caused to her simply made Ruby wetter.

"Yes…m-m-master! P-punish you-r….b-bad…mate. B-beat me…like..a..dirty whore, Master!"

Her body was quivering from the need for her master's flesh, yet she dared not to upset him again. Even she had a limit to how much punishment she could take before it went from erotic to painful.

His mouth began raping her own as he kept his grip on her throat and his other hand slipped underneath the strap that bound her left breast. It fondled her globe of flesh roughly, giving it squeezes while his thumb and forefinger rubbed the erect nipple, causing Ruby's breath to hitch. Tears of pleasure slid down her cheeks as her breast was fondled and her throat cunt penetrated by Naruto's tongue that was relentless in its battery.

With her hands free, Rub's found their way to Naruto's sculpted back where the nails found purchase in the twists of muscles and dug in with their nails til blood flowed. Her mouth was finally released, in which she gulped in the air like she'd just been drowning. Unfortunately, but probably in truth the opposite, her brief relief was destroyed as she felt cool air brush against her bare chest as the straps had been moved below her breasts to make them naked to her mate. His mouth latched onto the right breast to make up for the neglect of it. His tongue circled her areola before biting down onto the nub.

Ruby threw her head as far back as she could given her position and let out a scream of bliss, her body shuddering from the sensations tingling through her sensitive nerves. Naruto continued his feeding before releasing her nub, much to her disappointment. She quickly got over it as her mate hovered his face over her womanhood, his hot breath blowing against the moist thong.

"You smell delicious, Ruby. You're almost ready," he mused, taking a deep breath through his nostrils, his enhanced senses amplifying what a person would normal sense. Up this close, one could probably drown in the essence of the witch's arousal.

Ruby squirmed on the bed. She wanted to tell him to stop teasing her but feared angering him again. Holding her thighs open for him, she looked down at him, not wanting to miss a second of her body filling his thirst.

Naruto stayed there for a few more agonizingly slow seconds before bringing one of his fingers up and rubbed the overflowing clitoris in an up and down motion. The action caused her to close her legs together involuntarily but Naruto held them out with his arms. Rubbing her clit affectionately, he stopped to bring his soaked fingers up to his mouth. He gave them a few sniffs before licking them clean of the juices of his mate.

"Mmm, you taste better than you smell. Good thing I've got a big appetite tonight," he foreshadowed. Bringing his head down, he trailed his tongue along the vertical lips, causing the girl beneath to moan and thrash about, but he held her lower body down securely while he began to ravage her pussy in a more voracious manner.

The effect was instantaneous as the screams and the surrounding areas were filled with the masochistic girl's screams. Naruto's tongue lapped up and down the clit for a few times before he pressed his mouth over her pussy before biting down while slipping his tongue as far as it could go through her tight pathway. The effect from that was a scream so high pitch that it couldn't be heard by anyone save Naruto and any animals, or youkai that resembled canines, such as a certain werewolf who was instantly propelled across his room via a jet of blood from his nose.

Naruto continued his torturous, euphoric treatment for several more minutes. Ruby herself was limp like jelly, yet her core felt like a knot that was about to snap.

"Oh..oh..M-master! I'm..I-I'm…going to…CUM!"

She felt something inside her hot core snap before she let out another scream, this one causing her vision to go black as she climaxed into her lover's mouth where he eagerly swallowed all that he could, and when no more came, he began giving a literal tongue bath to her entire pelvic region in case he missed any. When he finished, Ruby was slowly regaining her vision, black dots of ecstasy floating in front of her eyes like a swarm of angry bees. Not even a minute of rest, she felt her body being moved, not by her own power as she hadn't recovered yet.

She felt a burst of power emit from Naruto but couldn't make out what was going on through her haze, however, if she could, she'd see that she was currently being suspended in mid-air via four long white tails whose make-up seemed to be nothing but condensed energy. Each tail was wrapped securely around her limbs and a fifth one coming from above her to hold up her waist.

"I didn't give you permission to slack off, Ruby," the hormone possessed male said in almost a snarling manner.

Her body suspended, head facing Naruto, she idly felt the sensation of Naruto's hands running through her hair. She would've thought it relaxing until they suddenly gripped her head in a rough manner.

"Open wide."

She barely registered the order, her mouth hanging open with her tongue to the side from her climax earlier, but her mind started coming back to reality slowly as a thick object penetrated her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, making her gag. Naruto relished the feeling of his dick meat sliding into Ruby's very warm mouth, her mouth already providing enough lubrication from the saliva. He idly noted that she was hardly into it, but it didn't matter right now. He had to follow his urges. To wait for her to come to would be impossible.

Not waiting for her to react to it, he pulled his hard dick out about til her top teeth were scraping his phallus before plunging back in, going past her tonsils and into her actual throat. He groaned approvingly of the small space of her throat hugging his cock like a glove too small. He settled there for a moment, heedless of his mate's instinctive gagging. It was so tight that he wanted to cum right then and there but it was too early for him. He'd have to have more fun first.

When he pulled back, fresh air was sucked into Ruby's mouth like a vortex. She was very thankful for it despite it only lasting a second before she was once again choking on her lover's cock. With the air, she was able to regain some mental clarity about her situation. She knew this usually happened, and it was quite dangerous if one didn't know how to adjust to something of this size, as well as breathing properly. An inexperienced lover could very well choke to death!

But this wasn't her first rodeo either. She relaxed her throat as much as she could so she could stop her gag reflex from triggering. Oh how she envied those extremely rare women who lacked a gag reflex. With her throat relaxed and she no longer choking, she moved her head to the best of her ability back and forth, relishing the feel of her man's large cock sliding up and down her throat. From a 3rd POV, one could easily see the bulge made by Naruto's cock bobbing up and down her throat in a steady rhythm.

Ruby's eyelids were droopy as the eyeballs rolled to the back of her head as she expertly serviced her mate's cock, said man's groans of approvals speaking for her experience. Naruto, in even his hazy mind, couldn't help but admire the skill his lover possessed when it came to pleasing him. He would groan as he face-fucked her with her bobbing her head to meet his rhythm, all the while swirling her tongue around his penis head. The loud slurping noises and half-choked noises she made only made the experience so much sweeter.

He kept up his pace as he felt his first climax rapidly approaching. He didn't bother to announce it as Ruby caught on since he began picking up his pace. His hip movements became a blur to the naked eye as his pounding rocked her body back and forth, causing her large breasts to jerk likewise in an absurdly fast motion.

"Ah..ahhh…here it comes, Ruby. You..better swallow it all," he said in a warning tone between his panting. Ruby merely responded with unintelligible slurping sounds, but she was wanting to taste Naruto's sperm as soon as possible.

The rapid thrusting continued for another few seconds before Naruto drew his cock back and slammed it into Ruby's mouth as hard as he could. His thick cockhead plunged past her tonsils kept going before stopping half-way down her throat. He ended it with his hot, white cum exploding forth down Ruby's throat like a firehose, said girl moaning in bliss as she struggled to swallow the load of hot, sticky, love juice gifted to her. Swallowing as much as she could, she wrapped her tongue around the shaft in her mouth, massaging it in hopes of coaxing more cum out. The taste was quite sweet instead of the usual salty flavor, making her whine when no more was coming out. She knew she swallowed at least a pint which was amazing on both of their parts.

Letting out a growl of approval, Naruto slowly pulled his slab of meat out of the warm, cozy embrace of his mate's throat and mouth. She was panting heavily, her body covered in sweat as she lovingly looked up to make eye contact with him like he was some sort of god. He gave her a cocky smirk before sprouting two more tails to accompany the already five revealed. He manipulated his tails to turn Ruby over to where her moist pussy was waiting inches from his dick.

Not sparing her any words of warning, since he knew she knew what was to be expected on this night, he roughly grabbed her ass cheeks, fondling them and giving them a couple of slaps that caused the girl to yelp, before he spread them apart to have a better view. Without delay, he plunged his ten inches into her vagina, spreading her walls like the Red Sea and the tip hitting her cervix. No words could escape Ruby's mouth as she arched her back back with her face looking up towards the ceiling. The reason for her silence was the sudden appearance of one of the newer tails wrapping around her throat like a constricting snake. Not enough pressure to cause serious harm, but enough to cause her to have a shortage of air whenever she breathed.

Unsurprisingly, she found the sudden abuse heavily erotic and wagged her ass back and forth against Naruto to show her appreciation. He reciprocated her feelings by pulling out to his phallus and plunging back into her hot, moist depths. The second tail that'd come out went underneath her to constrict her breasts, sending more sensations throughout Ruby's body.

Naruto began picking up his thrusting speed more, the sound of his balls slapping against her clit and his hips against her supple cheeks filling the house. Each time he plunged, he made sure to hit the entrance of her womb, just enough to poke it, and each time the sensation was euphoric as the nerves sent and overload of chemical messages to Ruby's brain, practically making her vegetative. Her face looked similar to before, her eyes rolled up into her head and her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth with drool pouring down. All she could do was take it all and enjoy it

This continued for about thirty minutes, Naruto being sure to add some variety to their positions. Sometimes he'd switch to lifting a single leg up over his shoulder while keeping the other down, suspending Ruby sideways to continue pounding away at her bruising clitoris. Another position was him turning her over to face upwards, her knees on each side of his head while he held onto her thighs to continue fucking his witch senseless. He eventual came again, this one even causing some of his vision to fade a bit while Ruby's womb was filled with his hot seed, enough to where he could even see a slight swell in her lower abdominal region. Ruby had climaxed three times already and when she came together with him, she abruptly passed out from the feelings. Her clit was very sore and would undoubtedly cuz her much to walk or sit down for the next few days. However, the night was still young and Naruto planned to make use of every second of it.

He pulled out of his incapacitated woman before lining himself up with her backdoor, aka asshole. He took a moment to admire the way his mate was exhausted from their activities, eyeing each glean of sweat that rolled off her sexy, voluptuous body and the blissful smile on her face. He would've felt guilty to disturb such a scene but she knew the risks of being with him tonight. Readjusting himself, he held her steady before moving his head up to the entrance of her rear. With a little effort, he forced his large cockhead into her rectum, the feeling causing Ruby's eyes to shoot open from the intrusion.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, I don't appreciate mates who're too weak to last with me,' he said coldly, causing her to flinch, but with the tails still restraining her, she could only give him an apologetic whimper. "Consider this payment for your offense," he said before plunging the rest of his whole dick into her rear, causing her to let out a strangled cry of pain even with the constricting tail closing on her airway.

Naruto growled approvingly as Ruby's ass was incredibly tight. He smelled a little bit of blood and looked down, noting that he must've either overstretched or actually ripped her rectum from his abusive actions.

"That's good, now you'll be more use to me in the future, " he mused. Even despite the amazing pain she was feeling, Ruby looked at him longingly, gently rotating her pelvic region to urge him to continue. He gave her a deep kiss, letting up on her throat a little so she could welcome his tongue with her own.

Their kissing was accompanied by Ruby's whimpers and low moans as Naruto began his repetitive thrusting in her rear-end. The sound of his flesh spanking hers was like thunderclaps during a storm, with their grunts, groans, and growls being the wind. He brought his hands up to fondle her large breasts while he used his tails to hold and move Ruby's body back and forth to meet his thrusts.

They continued this for about twenty minutes, where Ruby's whimpers of pain eventually turned into moans of pleasure while she vocally encouraged her master to pound away at her body. They were quickly approaching another set of climaxes and Ruby was very vocal about it.

"Ooohhh, YES, MASTER! ABUSE YOUR SLUTTY SLAVE! POUND AWAY AT MY TIGHT ASS! I DON'T WANT TO BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN AFTER THIS NIGHT! DON'T HOLD BACK, MASTER!"

Yes, very vocal. Naruto was sure he's increased the woman's pain threshold by a couple of levels so far, which was saying something since he didn't know of a physically more masochist than Ruby.

With a roar that was surely heard across the lands, Naruto came again, his cum exploding into her anal canal, even up into her intestines. Her muscles went slack, and Naruto kept his cock buried inside of her til he was sure all of his cum was inside her and wouldn't be coming out. After about five minutes of heavy panting, praising and thanking from Ruby, and ego-boosting for Naruto, he pulled out of her before plunging back into her pussy, sending another jolt of pleasure that made the girl's body stiff like a board. He gave her a predatory smile that made her question the probability that she might not actually survive this night intact. Despite the odds, she would accept whatever her mate decided since her body was his to pleasure and she was his mate to love, who would follow him to Hell and back without question. She owed everything to him, so giving him her body to do with as his please was one of the least things she could do.

(End of Lemon)

(The next day)

All of the group looked at a grinning Naruto as he whistled merrily. Zetsu raised his eyebrow at Ruby's absence an asked. "Where is Ruby?"

Naruto looked at his frien and smirked. "Right now, she's most likely having trouble standing."

Unde his breath he whispered. "Once a month, each year, huh? Fuck yeah!"

An: And that's a rap. Lucas, if you're reading this, then thank you so much! Anytime you need help, or just want waffles, PM me!

You know what, waffles for everyone!


	7. Introduction of a Spider, or, Ruby's goo

AN: Next chapter. Sorry I've been gone so long. I just was very busy with crap. And now I have a new chapter. This one is focused on Zetsu for a bit, and we learn some of his past. Then, Keito finally speaks to our dashing hero.

Oh, and someone pointed out a good idea for me. So instead of Juri Han being with Naruto, she is with Zetsu and Naruto gets Konan.

Please review, as my story thrives on them. And I didn't say it, but, over 100 reviews!

(Chapter 7)

Zetsu Senju was a very peculiar person. Not just because of his plant like nature, or his cannibalism. No, he was different because he understood what it took to survive. He had been around long enough to know that people would trample over you if you let them, and so he mastered his species abilities.

Now, while he would never be a frontline fighter, nor a skilled medic, he could still hold his own fairly well. But what he was made for, what he was best at, was spying. He knew that information of any kind was valuable. Even small pieces, things most would ignore, when put together, can reveal the absolute truth to a person. He had made it his life's work to never be clouded by falsities and lies.

It was why he was so loyal to Naruto, who had opened his eyes to the decaying form of the Youkai System. They spent so much time trying to hide from humans, afraid that they would hunt them down and kill them, that they missed the threat of the coup d'etat that was being planned by a mysterious group of people.

Now, many would think that this information was 'dangerous' or 'harmful' to others. That, by uncovering it, they would be opening a can of worms that was incapable of being stopped. That was a lie. Even if it is horrible, monstrous, or even cruel, the truth was the most important thing in the world.

And to Zertsu Senju, the truth was so simple, that even he, a plant man, could see that the world was about to change.

(With Naruto)

After he had recovered from the Full Moon mating, subsequently leaving Ruby unconscious, her stomach bloated with enough of his essence to make her seem several months pregnant, Naruto had gone for a walk, once again feeling himself being watched. He knew it wasn't Mizore, as he had spoken to her about that.

It felt almost like a...spider? That wasn't right. No spider could ever get that big. And it wasn't like Naruto was afraid of spiders, oh no. He had no fear of the eight legged freaks that make their domains in enclosed spaces.

But that begged the question as to what was following him? He had sensed it before, for just moments, but he recognised it.

He stopped in a clearing, turning to the woods he called out. "Alright, whoever you are, show yourself!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Naruto thought of charging up an Imari, just a small one, to scare whomever it was out, but he didn't have to. Soon, an attractive girl, about a year younger than him, walked out.

She had dark purple hair that fell to her shoulders, having an almost silky texture to it. She had a very heart shaped face, with full lips that were a rosy shade of pink. Her eyes were a dark purple as well, almost,almost drawing him in. She had on a black, female PSC blouse that hugged her E-Cup breasts nicely, and a short, tight skirt that hugged her rather shapely rear nicely as well. She had on thigh high black stockings that gave her a seductive look, and black high heeled shoes.

She looked at him with a blush, taking in his attire, or lack thereof. He had on a black, sleeveless shirt that hugged his lean and muscular body. On his forearms and shins were cowmooflage warmers that showed off his muscle even more. He had dark blue pants on, with many pockets for holding things, taped down to his ever predictable pair of black converse. His black hair was still messy, but in a way that it framed his face.

Silence filled the area as Naruto looked at the blushing girl, noting her uniform and non-aggressive posture. If Kuyo had sent an assassin, then why in the name of the nine circles was she not attacking him. "Umm...I have no idea what is going on. So, yeah, who are you, and what do you want?"

He was blunt, just like he always was, Keito thought. "My name is Keito Han, and I've been ordered to monitor and watch you."

"Oh?" Was all Naruto could say. Kuyo was spying on him? He looked at her with narrowed eyes and channeled youkai to his eyes, making his tamo spin wildly. "Then you know what that means."

Before he could advance, the girl fell to her knees and bowed as low as she could. "I also know you're a bijuu, one of the strongest as well. Please forgive me, Uchiha-Sama. I had orders to spy on you. I didn't mean any harm."

Naruto looked at her in curiosity before his kind nature kicked in. "Please don't bow to me. It's all right. Just...just tell me what Kuyo is planning. I know about the slave trade, but is there anything else?"

Keito looked at him before she nodded hesitantly. "Yes. But, is it safe for us to be speaking in the open like this?"

Naruto looked around before he slammed his foot down, creating a bijuu barrier. "It is now."

(With Ruby)

The witch opened her eyes and squealed as she was bound to her bed. Her mouth was gagged and drool pooled around her head as she was struggling to move. Before she could, however, her master's voice found it's way to her ears. "Ruby...time to have some fun."

She gasped as her master pressed himself to her now sopping hole, his large member slipping in...

She awoke with a gasp as she sat up in the bed, her hair a mess from where she had slept. She looked around blearily and remembered last night was a Full Moon. Soon, the memories of the long night came rushing back, and she blushed deeply at the treatment she got.

It was well know that she was a masochist, and enjoyed the more...kinky things in bed. Something that, once a month on the Full Moon, Naruto took advantage of. Oh sure they had slept together in the past, experimenting and whatnot, but nothing made her happier than when her master claimed her forcefully.

She got out of bed only to feel her belly jiggle as she did. Looking down, she saw her very bloated stomach, and felt the copious amounts of semen slosh around in her bowels and womb. She didn't need to be concerned with getting pregnant, as she had taken precautions, but still, the sheer amount he had pumped into her tight body made her shudder in thought of what would happen if he truly let himself go.

That's right, last night Naruto had held back. If he had truly let himself go to his true nature in mating, he would have used everything, even his own tails, to stretch her to her limits. It made her excited for the next time they went at it, as if she could convince him, then maybe he would use all ten of his tails to-

She stopped that thought as she felt herself get wet, and even though she was sore and limping, she made her way to the shower, not minding the cum leaking out of both her abused anus and pussy.

(With Naruto and Keito)

Naruto looked at Keito as she finished telling him about Kuyo and the plot surrounding the school. While he didn't have enough evidence, he was sure that something big was going down soon. But what unnerved him was that Keito had spied on him. A lot. Even more than Mizore. Which was a lot. You get the picture.

"Thank you, Keito. This helps alot."

Before he could leave, the girl had wrapped her arms around his, holding him in place. "Please, let me make it up to you for all the times i've spied on you."

Before she could enact whatever plan she had, Naruto smiled and said. "No worries. It's okay. Though..." Here, the residual effects of the full moon came out. "...If you are truly intent on making it up to me, then speak to Ruby Toujou on the next Full Moon."

(Class-Later that day)

Naruto was doodling a picture of a bird. Or snake. Or whatever the hell that thing was as he ignored Miss Nekonome, who was trying very hard to attract his attention. He had other things to worry about, like the school newspaper meeting today, or the fact that he had to go with Moka to Miss Ishigami in three days for Art class.

Not to mention the bet he had with Kauzu, who was counting his money at a nearby desk, over when Zetsu and Sheeva would admit their feelings and finally fuck each other. Kakuzu said that Zetsu was too much of a gentleman, while Naruto said that Sheeva was a straightforward kind of person.

It was funny, watching the plant man have to navigate the narrow channels of love like that. But, at the same time, very fulfilling, as Kurumu had taken it upon herself, with help from Moka and Yukari, to give Zetsu a makeover.

Poor bastard.

AN: And that's a wrap! If you stay tuned and read through this, I need to contract someone to write another Full Moon lemon for Naruto, Ruby, and Keito. I'll give you the details when I get someone. If anyone would like to volunteer, then I am willing to give all credit to you.

(Omake- How Madara and Harribel fell in love- Part 1)

Uchiha Madara was the Alpha of Youkai, there was no mistaking that. He had looks, charm, a dashing smile, and money. But he never let it get to his head. So, it came as a shock to everyone when he had set his sights on one of this classes most coldest people, Tia Harribel. Many felt sorry for the Uchiha as he walked confidently up to the loner girls table, his black hair swaying in a non existent breeze as he did. The woman hon question was a Bijuu, just like Madara, only, she came from a different clan. Both of them were aware of it, but they never really cared. Yeah, their races were beginning to go extincttheir they were just kids in highschool.

The blonde woman looked at him for a moment, only to frown and return to her book. Madara, as clueless as he was, sat across from her. "May I inquire as to what you're reading?"

Harribel looked at him for a moment as she said. "The Inferno by Dante Alighieri."

Madara nodded as he pulled a book out as well, making Harribel stop reading. "A collection of Edgar Allen Poe? You read Poe?"

"Of course! His words, while full of gloom, have a certain quality about them that makes my day just that much more brighter."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. By comparing my life to the lives of his characters, I find that I can more easily appreciate even the smallest of gestures. Why, just you talking to me had brightened my day considerably."

Harribel regarded her fellow Bijuu for a moment as she wrapped her head around his small speech. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't like the other idiots of this school. And maybe, just maybe, she would tolerate his presence as her...friend.

(End Omake)


	8. A bit if fluff never hurt

AN: This is a short fluff chapter to tie over some people for the next few days so I can put the finishing touches on the next true installment of Juubi Chronicles.

(Chapter 8)

Naruto sat with Ruby under a tree outside the main building of Youkai, watching the clouds during their break. After their night during the Full Moon, and Keito's subsequent entrance into his life, Naruto had been a bit stressed.

Ruby, having spent a good amount of time with the bijuu, knew exactly what was happening. He was homesick. You see, when bijuu find a home, the secrete a hormone that connects that place and coats it in the hormones, makin it familiar and comfortable.

So, as explained, being in a different place made them very... Anxious. Especially when they weren't home for an extended period of time. And while Naruto was always in control of himself, he was a bit anxious at times, and had to be reaffirmed that his mate was close, because, despite his not over zealous nature, he did become... dangerous... when Gin tried to flirt with Ruby during the day of the Full Mokn.

Looking at the black haired youth as he wore his original outfit, the one he wore when coming to the school, she asked softly. "Naruto, one day, do you plan on having a family?"

The Uchih smiled as he nodded his head a bit. "Of course. A big one too."

Ruby smiled at this. "If we were to have children, what would you name then?"

"Well, if it was a girl, I would name her Harribel. If it was a boy... either Madara or Kurokaze."

"After your parents, right?"

"Yeah."

"But what about Lurokaze? Where did that come from?"

Naruto was silent for a moment. "Kurokaze means 'black wind', so I want my son to be swift, yet aloof. Strong and dependable, but at the same time capable of bending and twisting. Like the wind."

The witch nodded as she rested her head deeper into his chest, her eyes closing as she gently fell asleep. Naruto chuckled as he held her closer, feeling the warm sensation of being so close to his first lover/mate. They had a special relationship. They both knew the other so well, and could very easily name the other likes, dislikes, and other such things. But, and this was something that both knew, they had a deeper understanding.

Ruby had lost her parents at a young age, the same as Naruto, and was the only person besides Zetsu that he could honestly say he would die for. His other friends didn't know much of his past, something he would rectify soon, and kept him at a fairly safe distance. Hell, Yukari saw him as extended family due to Ruby, an had affectionately referred to him as 'Big Brother' several times.

Shifting slightly to a more comfortable position, he thought as he looked at a growin sapling. 'And so, as all creatures do, even the beast must have a beauty to tame it, to bring joy to its black heart. And as all beast and beauties are like, mine care nothing for my claws of teeth. And as long as you are mine, Ruby-Chan, no one will ever take you away. That's a promise of a lifetime. And Naruto Uchiha never goes back on his word.'

AN: Like I said, this is a short chapter and very fluffish. Just wanted to quell to requests I got this week to continue, and hope that this makes you happy.

As I said last chapter, I need someone to write another Full Mokn Lemon with BOTH Ruby and Keito. Contact me via PM or Review and tell me if you're interested.


	9. What I Got, or Wave to the Crowd

AN: I feel that this is the end of an era... the era of MAN! This is the start of the Spring Break Trip to Naruto's home. I hope all of you enjoy it. Oh, and I have an updated harem:

Ruby  
Moka  
Kurumu  
Mizore  
Keito  
Eruka Frog (Soul Eater)  
Konan

Zetsu:

Juri Han  
Sheeva

Kakuzu:

Hitomi Ishigami  
Shizuka Nekonome

Finally, I am still looking for someone to write the next lemon, which is in the next chapter. Please contact me for details.

(Chapter 9- three Weeks After the Fuul Moon)

It had been a full three weeks since the Full Moon, and life had gone back to what was a close resemblance of normal. But for now, it was spring break, an time for a trip with the Newspaper Clun.

Naruto sat on the bus, dressed in the same outfit that he had on when he had arrived, only this time he ha on a green scarf. Ruby was sitting next to him, getting jealous looks from most of the females on the bus at her closeness to the object of their many fantasies.

Zetsu was sitting next to Sheeva, who was getting a kick out of making the plant like man to blush a bright red. The cannibal had no idea how they had entered this relationship with the shokan woman, but he wasn't going to complain about it.

They were on their way to a nearby forest where there had been reports of large toads and frogs attacking people on the road into the town. They had been tasked by their oh so fearless leader, who had taken to hiding from an enraged Ruby when he had commented on her very high pitches scream, Gin, to find out what was the cause of the attacks.

In his personal opinion, Naruto thought that it was just the workings of Bigfoot.

He was lightly snacke in the head for that when he openly stated his theory to the group in the club meeting room.

Soon, the bus came to a stop and the group all climbed out of the vehicle, making their way to a nearby hotel. From the looks of the town, things had been rough for the economy of the rather isolated village, as the buildings were rather run down, and people had an air of... defeat, about them.

It was depressing to say tr least, and from what Zrtsu had told them on the bus, it was understandable. This village was located on a very active trading spot, and was a popular destination for ships to stop and store their cargo.

It was because of this that a man named Gato had moved in and bought all the warehouses and docks, effectively controlling the trade and flow of the economy for the town. He ruled the people with an iron fist, having his mercenaries perform puic executions and crushing the hope of the people.

It sickened the Uchiha, a his Bijuu nature demanded he slaughter the tycoon, and spread the wealth that had been stolen amongst the people here.

His wrath had been stopped, at least for now, by the gentle presence of Ruby and Yukari, using a spell thy had specially made to calm him down when his youkai nature started acting up. It had the added benefit of making him seem as thingy he had just gotten finished smoking an entire field of Hindu Kush.

Seriously, he got "seeing Neil Patrick Harris riding a unicorn while playing chess against Jesus" crazy when he got high. It made him, from what Zetsu had said, very scary, as he had, due to the highness, he started to brutally started to make out with Ruby, nearly fuckin her in broad daylight in for t of everyone at school.

They shuddered to think what would happen if thy happens during a Full Moon.

They checked into their hotel and Made their plans, most of them choosing to stay in the hotel. But Naruto chose to roam the streets, looking for something to entertain himself.

He turned a corne and came across an interesting sight. Several kids had set up a stage and were having a sort of... rock off.

Getting and idea, the Juuni grinned, his slighty elongated canines glib ribbon the sun.

He stepped onto the crappy stage and made a few of his families specialty abilities: shadow clones, capable of memorizing anything. Whispering to them, he took a breath and began.

(Song Start- What I Got by Sublime)

Early in the morning, risin' to the street  
Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet  
Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong  
Got to find a reason why my money's all gone  
I got a Dalmatian, and I can still get high  
I can play the guitar like a mother fuckin' riot

Life is too short, so love the one you got  
'Cause you might get run over or you might get shot  
Never start no static, I just get it off my chest  
Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest  
Take a small example, take a tip from me  
Take all of your money, give it all to charity

Love is what I got, it's within my reach  
Yeah, and the sublime style's still straight from long beach  
It all comes back to you, you'll finally get what you deserve  
Try and test that, you're bound to get served  
Love's what I got, don't start a riot  
You'll feel it when the dance gets hot

Lovin' is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin' is what I got, I remember that  
Lovin' is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin' is what I got

Why I don't cry when my dog runs away  
I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay  
I don't get angry when my mom smokes pot  
Hits the bottle and goes right to the rock  
Fuckin' and fightin', it's all the same  
Livin' with Louie dog's the only way to stay sane  
Let the lovin', let the lovin' come back to me

'Cause lovin' is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin' is what I got, I remember that  
Lovin' is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin' is what I got, I got, I got, I got

(End Song)

After he finished, the now gathered crowd clapped for him, all I his friends and his lover clapping as well. He smiled at his ability to help others anyway he could. Lookin at the crowd he saw a short man frown at the now happy mood an mentally snarle while he grinned some more, his tamoed eyes spinning as he did.

Oh yes, he had a plan now. And wouldn't you know it, it was almost the Full Moon again.

AN: Gonna end it there. Bit as I said in the above AN, I'm looking for a Lemon author who is willing to write one. I am going to give said author full credit, and I am waiting to updated until someone volunteers.

I do not own What I Got by Sublime.

(Omake- Zetsu's Day: Part 1)

Zetsu was smiling slightly as he walked next to his, rather enforced, girlfriend down the hall. He had no idea that the shokan had agreed that her boyfriend needed a makeover, and had prepared an ambush for the unsuspecting young man.

When he sat at a table and started to eat his, as Naruto and Kakuzu called it, man-foo, he smelled what he thought was gas. Ignoring it as he suspected it to be an infamous non-existent female fart.

But when he began to fall asleep, he freaked out. The last thing he saw a he fell unconscious was Sheeva's smiling face.

(End Omake)


End file.
